


Cracked Walls

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But most of important of all is the fact that Brandy got to be portrayed as sweet and innocent, F/M, Like a darkskinned black woman got to be the plain jane who despite her plainness, Lmao like for starters it has Whitney Houston and Brandy who both spew, Oh and the fact that Impossible/It's Possible isn't available for me, We always get to see white women seen as the girl with their head always, Wow but will any other Cinderella ever top the 1997 version though, as I was listening to Impossible/It's Possible today and just that's so fuckin important!!, black excellence right when their feet touch the ground in the morning sooooooo, constantly desexualizing them so to have women be throwing themselves at the, eyes off of her and was so enamored with her and just!! I actually remember reading, filled with so much hopes and dreams that she thought not possible and omg, impossble dreams is the reason for them coming true like that fact literally hit me, in the clouds but Brandy got the opportunity to be that girl on top of being, is seen as special in the eyes of the most desired male, like Fairy Godmother literally said Brandy continuing to believe in her so called, like all of this shit is literally only afforded to white women like this fuckin movie, person like when will any movie ever be so iconic!!, prince was just too spectacular for words and don't get me started on the fact, that we were given a beautiful ass interracial couple that didn't involve not one white, that western media is disgusting toward asian men in the way that its, to purchase on itunes is a crime in itself, was doin the fuckin thing!! And don't get me started on how the prince couldn't take his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Somehow, someway he'd find a way past her walls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll actually watch the 1997 Cinderella at school on Tuesday. Lmao imma be lookin like a damn fool too cuz I already know imma be cheesin so hard. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Josie shifted against the hood of Melody’s car. It was chilly out tonight. Josie hugged herself, rubbing her hands against her arms to ward off the cold. If only she had brought a jacket. She sighed, closing her eyes. She had gotten everything right! And yet, perfection still wasn’t enough for him, still didn’t keep him from walking out on her and the Pussycats’ performance. Thank god Melody agreed to give her a ride home, because she wasn’t in the mood to hear her mother talk about her father.

           

“Josie.”

           

Josie’s eyes snapped open. Archie was coming her way, flashing her a friendly smile. She looked away, hugging herself even tighter, trying to look as invulnerable as possible. Just a couple of days ago Gingerlake was fretting about the showcase, all smiles now that everything had gone his way. Maybe if she had pushed herself harder then everything would’ve gone _her_ way.

           

“You and the girls were fantastic!” Archie beamed.

           

It was out of the corner of her eye that she saw him sit on the hood of the car next to Melody’s. She sighed internally. Would he just leave her alone!?

           

Archie frowned. He may have been the last person Josie would try to have a decent conversation with but there was just something about her silence that he didn’t like, that worried him. The quickness at which she left the stage after her and the girls’ performance had puzzled him, quickly brushing his confusion aside when he set eyes on Val. Josie and the Pussycats had _killed_ it out there tonight and yet, even during her haste to get past him, Archie couldn’t detect a single trace of exuberance on her face. Val and Melody had looked so over the moon. Why hadn’t Josie?

           

Archie blinked, noticing Josie’s hands move up and down her arms. He was such an idiot for not noticing sooner. “Here!”

           

Josie tensed as Archie neared her, keeping her eyes on the concrete as he placed his varsity jacket on her shoulders. She remained silent even as he returned to his spot on the hood of the neighboring car. His jacket was really warm, on top of smelling like the cologne he was wearing.

           

Archie leaned back on his hands, glancing over at Josie. Something was off with her. She wasn’t radiating with her usual confidence and poise. “Is…everything okay, Josie?”

           

Josie turned her gaze upwards at the twinkling stars, voice coming out calmly as she said, “Everything’s fine, Andrews.”

           

He wished he believed her. “You sure? Val told me your dad was in the audience at the showcase and—”

           

“ _Archie_!”

           

Archie winced, not expecting her to raise her voice like that, to come out as sharp as nails. He was used to hearing ‘Gingerlake’ and ‘Andrews’ leave those lush lips of hers. Even though his name had so angrily left her mouth, he liked the sound of it. He wanted to hear her say his name again, the hopeful part of him lighting up at the thought of her saying his name fondly.

 

She was looking right at him now, her eyes a mix of emotions. There was too much distance between them. He wanted to be close to her right now, to cup both sides of her lovely face, to look into those eyes raging with so much emotion and decipher every bit of it.

           

“Drop it,” Josie finished warningly, voice low.

           

It was quiet between the two afterwards, Josie desperately wishing that Melody would hurry the hell up and get her as far away from Archie as possible. Josie breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw Melody walking out of the school, headed her and Archie’s way, Val alongside her.

           

Archie grinned, raising his arms and waving them to and fro. “Val!”

           

Josie’s jaw locked into place as she watched Val light up, waving back at Archie. She watched Val walk into Archie’s waiting arms, confused by and hating the constriction in her chest.

           

“Ready to go, J?”

           

Josie looked over at a smiling Melody, doing her best to return the smile. “Yeah, let’s go.”

           

“We killed it tonight, J!” Melody grinned, practically vibrating with excitement as she drove her friend home. “Did you hear how loud the crowd clapped for us!?”

           

Josie wished she could partake in her friend’s enthusiasm. She gave the girl a forced smile. “Yeah. It was pretty great.”

           

Melody directed her grin at Josie, taking in the jacket around her shoulders with a raised eyebrow. “Whose jacket is that, Josie?”

           

Josie froze. Shit!

           

Her bag felt slightly heavier than normal, Archie’s varsity jacket tucked away in it. The faster she got the thing back to him, the better. He was at his locker, pulling books out of it and placing them in his bag. His eyes found hers before she made it over.

           

“Josie!” He gave her a warm smile. “Mornin’.”

           

Josie didn’t return the greeting, instead pulling his jacket out of her bag and shoving it into his unprepared hands.

           

“Oh!” Archie said, blinking down at the jacket. He laughed sheepishly. “I barely missed this thing.”

           

Josie crossed her arms, biting the inside of her cheek, averting her eyes someplace else. “Thanks, Gingerlake.”

           

The beautiful girl didn’t give him a chance to reply, walking by him, Archie watching her go. She wasn’t completely herself again but at least didn’t look as sad.

           

“Hey, you!”

           

Archie turned to smile at Val. “Hey.”

           

As they embraced, Archie tried his hardest to push Josie to the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
